Slave Trade
by AlchemyFreak0218
Summary: This takes place in the slavery years of America. Ed's a slave! and Winry's his owner? rated T for language and very little implied stuff. : slight Ed X Winry mainly fluff
1. Chapter 1

ok...another random idea popped into mai head again...-.- *sigh* this takes place during slavery times in america. probably more than one chapter. :)

* * *

><p>"I heard this boy is very valuable!"<p>

"Why?"

"It's said he can do many amazing things! He's been every kind of slave america has to offer!"

"Wow! He must be worth a fortune!" Ms. Winry Rockbell, the only child in the Rockbell family overheard this conversation. She and her father were searching for her first slave. She had turned 15 just yesterday and as a present will receive a personal slave. Her family was...complicated. They had slaves, but treated them like servants or sometimes family. Her family was a mild abolitionist family, that would be the best way to describe it. Then the man on the platform began to speak.

"Ok, here's the best slave we have on the market today! Come up here boy!" A short teenage boy then slowly made his way up the steps to the platform. He was, surprisingly, white, though well tanned, and had golden hair tied in a ponytail and wore dark brown pants with a tight black shirt and black boots. How unusual, since it being so hot. His hands were stuffed into his pants pockets, his hips thrown forward a bit. He raised his head to reveal half lidded, bored golden eyes, a slightly darker shade than his hair. His mouth was held in a tight frown as his eyes scanned the crowd. This would be his sixth time being sold. "This boy has been through it all, from working the fields to the home to even being a sexual slave! He works efficiently in all areas and is said to be a prodigy in everything! He can play any instrument and fix any machine!" The crowd oohed and ahhed at the boy, clearly impressed with him. They can all go to hell, he was never meant to be a slave, quite the opposite. "Tell them your name." The man said. The boys shifted his weight to his other leg.

"Name's Edward." The boy spoke, purposely putting a low class sound in his voice, annoying the man. Just then someone in the crowd spoke.

"If he's so wonderful why is he being sold! Hasn't he been sold before? Why is he here then!" The man shook his head and frowned at the boy, who gave a uninterested glare in his direction.

"His only issue is his personality, stubborn and harsh, most tend to call him." The man spoke slightly aggravated, as though the boy could stop being himself.

"I'll pay 300 for him!" someone called out. then the wars began.

"400!"

"600!"

"650!" everyone paused, not wanting to bid higher.

"1000." A female voice called out. everyone turned to see Winry walking to the front. She set her hands on the platform and looked intently at the boy. The boy, for once, showed mild surprise, his eyebrows arching and his eyelids lifting slightly, though still lidded. His mouth opened to a small O and he simply stared back. She was cute, he thought. She wore her hair down, it cascading down her shoulders onto her simple red dress. Nice color, he added in his head. Her eyes were a shocking blue as they bored into his.

"So sorry, but a woman cannot buy a slave." The man said, spitting the words out. Then her father approached. He had slightly long hair, reaching just below his ears, it flared out randomly and his blue eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

"No need to be rude, i shall buy him." Interesting, i wonder how they will be? Edward wondered. Hopefully no torture this round, I've had quite enough of that. The mnan nodded to the father and the father passed the money up to him. Edward nodded slightly before stepping from the platform. Winry turened and smile at him, having to look up slightly.

"Don't worry, you'll like it here." Edward gave a cocky half smile in return.

"We'll see won't we miss?"

* * *

><p>there's the first chapter. i don't know if i should continue this...-.- i don't think anyone will enjoy this much...if you are reading this story review and tell me if I should ok? thanks :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ok since more than 5 people told me to continue i will. i would like 3 reviews for the next chapter...i can't believe you guys actually like this...-.- oh and the names of the parents im pretty sure aren't the real deal. I have used these names before if you've read "Taking Edward" You know what i'm talking about. :)

* * *

><p>The Rockbell mother waved slightly to them when they approached the finely crafted wagon. Edward still has his guard up it seems...i hope he drops the act soon. Winry thought to herself. Once they were seated in the wagon she spoke to him.<p>

"I do not believe I told you my name." She asked lightly. Edward turned his upper half to her, not wanting to be rude...yet.

"No, you never did miss." Winry gave a dazzling smile, which left Edward a little baffled. I'm just a slave, why give me a smile like that? He wondered.

"Well, my name is Winry. You will be my personal servant once we return home." She said, emphasizing the 'servant', he was not a slave in her household. Edward gave a small almost grin like smile.

"Very well, Ms. Winry, i'm afraid you are already aware of my name." Edward said, the low class sound slipping, revealing a very intelligent tone in his voice. Winry smiled again, so he is acting. She thought, silently applauding the slip in his little game.

"Have you ever been educated Edward?" She arched a brow with her question, noting the tone he had used earlier. Edward's smile disappeared and he nodded stiffly.

"Yes, a long time ago i was. I haven't been to school or such in ages Ms. Winry." She hummed.

"It shows, i'm surprised it lasted. Have you always been a servant?" Edward raised a brow at her choice of words.

"No, actually. I had become one when i was but six..." Winry tilted her head in confusion.

"Why did that happen Edward?" He stuttered before her father cut in.

"Now now, there's no need for so many questions right now Winry. We just bought him you know." Winry sighed.

"Yes papa." Edward silently sighed in relief, that story can be kept quiet for a little longer it seemed. Tne tyhe mother turned towards them.

"Well, you might as well know our names as well. You may be Winry's personal servant but you will still serve us occasionally." Edward nodded, that made sense. The mother smiled at him, hers isn't as pretty as Ms. Winry's. He thought. "Well, my name is Elizabeth, you may call me Mrs. Eliza. This is James. How old are you Edward?" Edward blinked in slight surprise at the sudden change in topic.

"I am 15 Ms. Eliza." Edward replied flatly. Mrs. Eliza gave a interested look.

"My, your Winry's age. Do you have a family that you are aware of?" She asked, as lightly as possible to not upset him if he does or not. Edward looked out the window to his left.

"Yes, i did. I had a brother and parents." Ms. Eliza's face turned to that of sadness.

"How, or better yet, why were you all separated?" Damn, he thought, that damned question again, simply reworded. He sighed before resting his head on his palm, his elbow on the railing of the window.

"Me, my younger brother, and mother were all sold." The look of sadness increased.

"What of your father?" Edward gave as hatred filled glare out the window, shocking Mrs. Eliza.

"He's the one who sold us. I hope you do not hate me for it, but me, my brother, and mother, were all strong abolitionists. We do not agree with this at all. My father was enraged at that, so as punishment, he sold us. My brother in the fields, my mother as a *growl* sexual slave, and me as anything." Edward said all this quietly, silently hoping they do not rid themselves of him, he truly did not want to be sold again, all those eyes, judging him, contemplating his every use. He shuddered. He chganced a glance at Mrs. Eliza, who had the most heartbroken look on her face.

"You poor thing! How could he! We could never hate you for what you believe Edward. We are similar to you. We may own servants, but we do not abuse them, nor are we cruel in housing or any other mistreatment. We pay our farming servants as well." Edward gave a surprised and very approving look towards her. He smiled a true, honest, smile for the first time, and it caused Winry's pulse to pick up speed slightly.

"That's such a wonderful thing to hear, at the very least they are well taken care of!" Edward then grinned, his eyes closing, chuckling slightly. Winry let a smile grace her features, how cruel, to let such a wonderful young man be brought into a horrible thing such as slavery. James then looked over his shoulder, able to see half the young man form the corner of his eye. The boy seemed harmless, but he needed to be sure.

"Have you had any martial arts training or such Edward?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Edward could feel the tension coming off the man.

"Well, y-yes. I had been trained for a few years, until i was sold again." Edward muttered, knowing that honesty would be better for him then lying to the man. James hummed while Winry stared is awe.

"Amazing! You must show me your skills Edward! Is it true you can play any instrument and all those other things?" Edward turned his now wary gaze to Winry, who had stars in her eyes. He inwardly rolled his, whats so freaking amazing?

"Yes, it seems like anything i attempt i can master in a short period of time. I can play the piano, violin, cello, and ,as far as i know, anything else." Winry gawked at him, making him slightly uncomfortable. Then the wagon stopped. They all climbed out and Edward gave a mildly impressed glance at the massive manor the Rockbell's resided in.

"Well, come along!" Winry said, grabbing his arm and dragging him inside.

* * *

><p>ok there we go! its a bit longer than the last. i'll make them as long as possible. remember 3 reviews to continue! :) i kinda like this story now. ;) it'll get more exciting later on.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

lol ok 14 reviews...holy crap...;) nicly done you guys! i asked for 3...i got FREAKING 7! WHOOO! Xd ok ok heres another chap oh and the maid i speak of, just picture a modified paninya...if you don't know who that is...just picture her as you wish.

* * *

><p>Edward had a neutral look plastered on his face as he quickly walked down the corridor to Ms. Winry's room. The tea cups and pot clattered lightly on the platter he had positioned on his fingertips. When or how he learned that positioning trick, he'll never know. Everything from the past...what was it? six...seven..no its been nine fucking years. Everything from the past nine years had been a blur, he couldn't seem to remember much of anything. Maybe all those beatings had gotten to his head. Images of himself, age ten, being beaten cruelly with anything they could find, filled his mind. He jerked to a halt, running his fingers through his hair and letting out a huff a air, hoping the images would fade soon. He shook his head violently before jerking back to life and continuing down the hall. Damn it, i thought those memories were long buried. He thought bitterly. He was tired of remembering, he wanted those years to not exist. For the past nine years to not exist. He opened the door leading to Winry's room. It was a pale blue with a huge bed in the center. Winry was sitting in the center of that bed with her legs folded to one side, she glanced up before smiling. Well, maybe things aren't too bad. He thought afterwards. He gave a small smile back and stepped into the room.<p>

"Here's your tea Ms. Winry." He said as he used his free hand to pour her a cup and handed it to her. She smiled the same smile from the wagon ride, wehich caused him confusion again. Is that smile normal? He wondered. She then motioned to the tea pot.

"Well, go on and pour yourself a cup Edward. I did say get US some tea." She said giggling at his slightly confused look. He blinked in surprise before shrugging and doing as she said. He then set the platter down on a night stand and sat cross legged on the floor, causing her to giggle again. He gave her a baffled look again.

"Why are you sitting down there silly?" She asked giggling still. He titled his head to the side slightly before answering,

"Well, this is where i would normally sit Ms. Winry. I am a slave after all remember?" He stated matter-o-factly. She shook her head.

"You are simply silly Edward. First of all, here, you are a servant, slave is a cruel word. Second, i want you to sit up here like a normal person." Edward's face did not change foem his confused and surprised expression. But he eventually shrugged and slowly got up and sat next to her. He wrapped his hand all the way around his cup before taking a sip, Winry following suit.

"It isn't too bitter is it Ms.? Edward asked, glancing at her form the corner of his eye. She gave him a curious look.

"No, it's perfect why?" Edward looked away form her and closed his eyes lightly.

"Well, one of my old owners liked her tea unbearably sweet. I always seemed to make it too bitter for her, and as a result, had a tea cup thrown at my head every time." Winry gave him a slightly horrified look.

"That's awful!" Edward simply shrugged as a response and took another sip of his tea.

"Ms. Winry?" A woman dressed in a black and white dress asked. She was black, with her hair in a slightly messy bun and a her hands were clasp in front of her in a respecting manner. Winry smiled at her.

"Yes, is there something you need?" The woman shook her head softly, her long thin bangs swinging to and fro as she did.

"No, but your father has requested both you and Edward." Winry and Edward looked at each other in slight confusion before Winry nodded and stood, motioning for Edward to do the same.

"Mmm, ok, we'll be right there. Thank you!" Winry said ending in a cheerful squeak, at which the woman giggled and walked away. Both She and Edward made their way down the halls until they reach James, who stood in a relaxed stance, leaning slightly on one foot. Once they had approached he decided to just spit it out.

"By what the seller told me you were tortured, or was it beaten? You were given some form of physical harm?" Edward jumped at the suddenness of the question before nodding, his features turning solemn and cold. James nodded with him.

"How?" It was one word, but held a big meaning. Edward sighed before replying flatly.

"Whipping, fists, farming tools, wooden planks, anything they could get their hands on basically." James' eyebrows arched.

"Do you have any scars of the incidents?" Edward nodded again before motioning to his right eye with his hand, it hovering near his face.

"It's faint but this is one of them I cannot hide." It was then the two noticed the faint scar running from Edward's eyebrow down to the tip of his nose, slanting sharply at an angle. Winry's facial features were that of sadness and horror.

"How many others?" James asked bluntly, at which Edward responded in the same manner.

"Approximately 24 others sir." James nodded.

"Where?"

"My left arm, right leg, all of my torso and back and one on the back of my neck." Edward said, his eyes darker than usual and half lidded, similar to the look he had worn on the platform.

"What about your right arm and left leg Edward? Why miss those?" Edward winced slightly, causing James to arch a brow.

"Well, i was not always very obedient, so as to teach me to behave, they cut them of. But once a was going to be sold, my owner bought me fake limbs." Edward pulled off one of his white gloves to reveal solid steel fingers and joints, intriguing Winry to no end. James wa, for once, speechless. Winry was the first to speak.

"I want to see all of your scars then." She said firmly, tugging slightly on his shirt sleeve. James then snapped out of it and nodded sternly.

"Yes, Edward let's take a look."

* * *

><p>stopping there. poor edo-kuuun. his family will most likely show withing the next two chapters. :) 5 reviews to continue...hehheh im raising my standards! :D R&amp;R my wonderful fans and have a good night.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

ok ok since i got 8 reviews...when i asked for 5...heres the next chapter...poor edo-kuuun. ;(

* * *

><p>It is as though i am being sold again. Their eyes keep watching me. Staring is rude isn't it? Edward thought, very uncomfortable with their staring, or in Winry's case, half stare, half check out. Edward unbuttoned the last button on his black shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders. He tried to make himself stand in an as much of a comfortable position as he could, his hands low on his hips and his arms hung close to his body. They could still feel the boys unease. Clad in only his dark red boxers Edward watched them just as they watched him. Edward watched as Winry traced the scar running from over his left shoulder down just below his ribs before curling to his back. He also had two slashes on his stomach, creating a lopsided X on the right side and one long scar tracing the left side of his collarbone, curling down to stop a few inches below his neck. There was a scar starting from his elbow to spiral around his arm multiple times before curling once around his hand and ending at the tip of his middle finger. His leg had a similar scar, though it stopped at his ankle. James hummed after he was finished evaluating the boy.<p>

"Mmm, you said you had scars on your back as well?" Edward nodded before turning, now allowing the blush to form on his cheeks. this is so embarrassing. he thought. On his back he had a very large X made from three whip lashes for each line. It curled at the ends across his shoulder and one end connected with his shoulder scar, up towards his ribs. He also adorned one stab mark in the small of his back. Winry's hands by now were covering her mouth in horror. James kept a cool exterior, though he was just a horrified.

"Your neck?" Edward didn't reply, simply moving his ponytail to one side, revealing a ragged spiral that circled itself three times before trailing up to his hairline. James looked down, he couldn't look at the beaten boy anymore, how cruel can someone possibly get? Edward figured they were done so he threw his shirt back onto his shoulders, concealing his back. He quickly buttoned it up, leaving a few unbuttoned though and turned back to them before reaching for his pants. Once he had his zipper up Winry seemed to snap out of whatever daze she had been in. She literally jumped into his chest, shocking Edward with a hug.

"How cruel! I'm so sorry! How long have they been there?" Edward's look of shock faded quickly. He looked to his right before answering.

"Since i was 10. They did all of it within that year, then i learned to behave." Winry just stared at his chest in astonishment. Did he believe that would happen should he misbehave here?

"Well, i can assure you Edward, it will not happen again." Edward seemed to relax a bit after that claim and she, unknowingly nuzzled his chest. He smelled good, like oil and... cinnamon? What ever it was it caused her to nuzzle him again. She felt him tense up again and realized what she had been doing and practically leaped away from him. Edward gave her a confused and , strangely to her, not angry look. Then her father spoke.

"Your mother and brother were sold also correct?" Edward's facial features instantly turned to that of sadness before he caught it and returned it to a neutral look.

"Yes, sir." James hummed.

"What are their names?" Edward gave a baffled look before replying.

"Alphonse and Trisha Elric. Why do you ask?" James simply continued on as though the question was never asked.

"Hmm. Your last name is Elric then? Well then they should not be too hard to...never mind. You two may return to as you were. Winry and Edward both gave confused glances at James before complying, leaving his presence.

* * *

><p>It has been 3 weeks and Edward has grown quite accustomed to the Rockbell house. Winry has become his best friend, though he wishes for more. The servants who work along side him are extremely pleasant to be around and are educated, much to Edward surprise and approval. He and Winry were in the opening room where the door enters into and were seated on the two couches in the center of the room. The couches were red, which when Edward first saw them caused him to grin widely. Red always was his favorite color. Winry was seated on one couch whilst he sat on the opposite facing towards her. The couches were far too small for both of them to sit on one comfortably, much to Edward's disappointment. Someone knocked on the door, causing Edward to give Winry a questioning glance. There was no letter telling of a visitor anytime soon. Edward set his tea cup on the table near him and walked briskly to the door. He opened it to reveal a well dress, tall white man with shaggy black hair and matching colored eyes. He wore what seemed to be a military uniform.<p>

"This is the Rockbell Residence, may i assist you sir?" Edward asked politely, he was a servant, no matter what the family may say. The man nodded stiffly and replied, his voice deep and formal.

"Yes, you must be one of their slaves. I wish to speak to your masters. If you will please retrieve them for me?" Edward arched a brow and nodded. He quickly left and found James who approached the man, while Edward now stood just outside the door as the man was as well.

The two slaves couldn't believe their eyes.

"I-It's brother! No doubt about it mom!" A boy said astonished. He had dark ashy bronze hair with slightly darker colored eyes. He wore a simple white button down shirt and black pants with no shoes. The woman he was talking to wore a dirty blue dress with a purple hair tie pulling her long brown hair together near the tips, creating a loose ponytail.

"I agree, it must be him Alphonse!" She whispered back to him. They both had astonished looks on their faces as they watched the boy.

Edward wasn't looking out into the yard where the two stood. Instead he opted for looking at the black haired man from the corner of his eyes, a neutral frown on his face. Finally the man nodded and shook James' hand before leaving. Then James stepped forward and spoke to Edward.

"I want you to go and welcome our new servants ok? Act formal, no hugging or such right now." Edward arched a brow at his words but nodded before closing his eyes and walking down the drive. With his hands in his pockets he didn't open them until he was just a few feet away from them. The second he did he stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened and his hands fell form his pockets to rest by his sides.

"A-Al? Mom?"

* * *

><p>ok there i'm done for this chapter. i want 5 reviews again. lol cliff hanger... no hugging act formal...so cruel huh..XD R&amp;r my people!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

ok here's the next chapter. warning. time skips will happen regularly...and same for this story as with my others...any scenarios you would like to see...just ask. :) also this chap may be a bit short... its just the reunion.

* * *

><p>Alphonse gave a small grin at this brothers face. priceless! simply priceless! he thought. Edward snapped out of it quickly and resumed his approach. He acted as he was told, formal, and simply began to unchain their hands. He smiled as he did so.<p>

"You are going to like it here i can assure you. These people are not cruel to their servants whatsoever." He said, very professional which caused Alphonse to worry. Did he forget about us or something? Then Edward looked up from thier hands and gave a small smile.

"It's so good to see you again." He said, the formality in his voice still, but undertones of sincerity as well. There was a small click and Alphonse was free, but he knew better than to run, not like he felt like running right now. Alphonse grinned again and Edward moved on to Trisha, who had tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Same to you Edward. You've grown so much, by the sounds of it, mentally too." She said, her voice cracking occasionally. Edward nodded and then another click before the cuffs came off. He motioned towards the house with his arm and they obliged, walking slowly towards it. Edward chuckled and moved in front of them, opening the door. Once they were in he quietly shut the door, after which James spoke.

"There, now that we are no longer outside. Edward you may do as you wish." Before Edward could do anything Alphonse had already tackled him in a hug, making Edward wobble slightly before returning the embrace. He laughed at his brother's actions.

"Jeez, Al, i missed you too but there is no need to attack me you know." Alphonse chuckled and nodded before releasing Edward. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes, i know, so sorry. It's just been years brother!" Edward nodded, agreeing with him and then smiled at Trisha's weak hug. When did she get so frail? he thought before hugging her back, softly, in fear of hurting her. He rested his head on her head, he may be short but he isn't that short! Once they were released he quickly asked the question that worried him.

"You two weren't injured at all were you?" Alphonse said nothing but simply looked at Trisha, who nodded weakly.

"I was beaten a bit before we were sold here." Edward narrowed his eyes in anger at that. Who would beat such a kind woman. Apparently Winry had the same thought.

"Unacceptable! We shall take you to our infirmary immediately!" Edward nodded in agreement and both he and Winry led her to the room. Alphonse trailing not far behind his brother. Once Trisha was settled in the room Edward relaxed a bit, at least they will take care of her. he thought, grateful. Both he and Alphonse looked from each other to her then back again before sighing in relief.

At least they were together again.

* * *

><p>short i know but i think there may be only one more chapter...with Hoenhiem may i warn you... i'm not sure...any ideas of how to continue? also yes to any thoguhts of this...this story moves very fast...i don't like to drawl on with my stories...:) unless there are requests of something...:)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

ok ok. i need to get some things off my chest. i know that my story is on the brink of being rushed and everything and there's a reason why. I had come up with this story in the period of 5 minutes, so i had only the first 2 chapters planned out. The rest i'm simply winging it. I also am aware that this fic isn't entirely historical fiction, what with the automail and all, but i've never done historical fiction with Fullmetal alchemist before, i'm so used to simply using the anime/manga as a guide for the physics. Just know that I am trying my best. As for the romance...this is sad but i kinda forgot about it. XD i'll put it in later on and fix any confusion or rushing feelings with it. I actually would like help from you guys with this. i know i want Hoenhiem to show up but i don't know how i want him to. -.- usually i have much better planning with my stories...i just wasn't expecting anyone to actually want me to continue it...anyhow...i'm done ranting at you. i'm sorry for the many mistakes in this fic and i'll do my best to fix them. :)

_-_-_AlchemyFreak0218


	7. Chapter 7

ok...here's a little bit of something just to try and help me with my writers block...-.- its a little moment with Ed and Winry. :) it flips pov's every now and again...just practicing my povs. :) Edward's is first.

* * *

><p>"Why did they do that to you? To cause those scars...what could you have possibly done?" Damn, Winry's asking that question again. It's been 2 weeks since his arrival and she just won't give up on it. Edward looked at her long and hard. Why does he feel the need to trust this girl? She is a slave owner, no matter how much she attempts to sugarcoat it, she is. So why does it seem so easy to tell her everything? What is it about this woman that makes him want to break and tell her every little detail that she seems to crave so much? He just didn't understand it.<p>

"Please Edward, i must know." She was begging him now. Why would she beg when she could easily force? This family is strange, how they prefer to ask instead of demand. She had a pout on her lips, it made her look adorable, He thought. She was talking again but he was too focused on her lips and glowing blue eyes to listen. She snaps her fingers in front of him, he shook his head and looked at her again. The pout was that of annoyance now, but somehow it made her look cuter.

"Are you alright Edward?" I focused on her eyes, they were shining with concern...and something else. I couldn't define it, he had never seen it before. My eyes narrowed as I tried to identify the emotion swimming in her blue hues.

"You truly want to know Ms. Winry?" I asked, my voice quiet and slightly deeper than usual. Winry blinked at the tone but nodded furiously afterwards. My eyes never left hers as I spoke.

"I was...preaching if you will, to the other slaves of freedom and equality for all, including slaves. I did this in secret for months until of of the more obedient slaves revealed my intentions to the master. Easy to say he was not pleased with me...And thus the torture began." My eyes closed half way and i couldn't see anymore, i figured they were glazed over as the memories flooded my head. I had the urge to tear at my head again, i thought that habit had been destroyed. Obviously not, considering my hand is itching.

* * *

><p>Winry's P.O.V<p>

He seems...distant, what is he seeing that i cannot? His hand is twitching, how odd. I reach out to touch it, hoping to stop its insane like convulsions. He jumps at the contact and i can feel myself smile. He's looking at me again. His eyes are filled with gentleness and...what is that other emotion? It is not lust, no it is most certainly not that. It is kinder, sweeter. I can not seem to decipher it. I can not stop my hand from traveling up his arm. It feels strong, firm under my fingertips. It travels further up, i am curious as to why he hasn't stopped me yet. Up his shoulder and it rests on his cheek. I can feel the scar under my fingers, its smoother than the rest of his face, i honestly did not believe that to be possible. He such a kind young man, i do not believe he could hurt anything on purpose. Though i have not seen his anger yet, i do fear it slightly. He was tortured after all, he must be enraged at every slave owner out there. Probably me as well. I had the strange urge to kiss him, why, well, i know the reason but i do not think any one would approve. Perhaps not even Edward. Before i make that could be mistake i simply lean in, sitting on my knees, and hugged him around the neck. He stiffens momentarily before i feel his arms wrap around my back. Both cold and warm arms feel strangely good and a can't help but lean into him more. The hand convulsions had long since stopped, at which i was relieved. I would have to ask him what that was about later.

* * *

><p>3rd person P.O.V<p>

Edward and Winry were both content, even if it was only for that moment. All the memories of his past were locked away in the back of his mind, for now at least. Winry nuzzled his chest again, smelling oil and cinnamon causing her to hum happily. They both wore small contented smiles on their faces, not willing to let go of each other. For now, they could finally relax and let the stress leave them both. 'It is official, things could be so much worse' Edward thought to himself.

* * *

><p>ok there it is. short but i feel a bit better. there's a little bit of romance i MEANT to put in...-.- but i must have A.D.D because i completely overlooked a MAIN part of the story! anyhow. hope you like it...i hope i get over my writers block soon...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

ok...just another little character development type of thing with Winry and Edo-kun. still have some blockage with the next ACTUAL chapter...plz be patient and enjoy this little thing. :)

* * *

><p>How long were you a sexual slave?" Her questions were getting bolder, he noted. She had been working him up to this question, and he was fully aware of it the entire time. He was still unsure of just how much trust he should put into this girl...then again he had already put in quite a bit. He had told her all about his previous life, how he had been in a very pro-slavery family as far as how they did it. How his father had tortured the slaves and had forced him to watch, saying that he needed to learn how to do it properly so they would not misbehave. She was horrified, just as he had anticipated, yet she still did not falter in her questions, much to his surprise. She was looking at him with great interest, should he trust her with this though?<p>

"Please, i must know what you went through!" This made his suspicion grow. Why ask such questions in the middle of the damned hallway then? In the privacy of her room he understood, but why here? It was not as though he was proud of the things he was forced to do.

"Why would you need to know such things?" He asked, his tone unintentionally giving off anger and distrust. She reared back slightly at it, causing him himself to wince at his tone, habits die hard, including speech habits. He used to use that tone quite often with his owners, but he did not wish to use it towards her.

" I-I like to know everything i can about my servants. They, and you, are my friends. I wish to understand your hardships. Please Edward." He mentally cursed himself for being so rude. This was Winry he was talking to, not his other owners. Her voice had grown quiet and almost frightened, damn himself to hell.

"I am deeply sorry for that. It was not meant to sound like that. The answer you are looking for is just over a year Winry." He still mentally smiled at the fact he didn't need the Ms. or any other formality with her. Alone anyhow. She gave him that same heart melting smile. But it quickly disappeared.

"How did they do it? Did they tie you down or something?" He winced, that was something that he did not want to speak about. He hung his head for a moment before straightening out, his voice monotoned and controlled.

" When they had cut my limbs off they wanted to find a use for me without them..." He let her fill in the blanks. Her eyes widened to their fullest extent.

"T-they did that to you whist you were bleeding and defenseless?" He said nothing but nodded stiffly. She looked down a bit.

"who?" One word but it was all that was needed. He closed his eyes and looked to the right.

"Their daughter, she was 16 at the time." Nothing was said until suddenly she slammed into his chest, the wind being knocked out of him.

"That is horrible...just...horrible. That is foul and wrong and disgusting and severe cruelty to the point I can practically feel it." Her arms tightened on his waist. Once he was able to breathe correctly he, still slightly unsure, wrapped his arms around her mid back. He rested his head on the top of hers and hummed his agreement.

"I hope you know that i think nothing less of you correct? You had no control over anything you have ever done as a sla-servant." She could feel him relax again, she understood his uncertainty and fear. All servants have them, even those who have been here for years. He was nothing she could not fix and love. She felt him actually nuzzle her head a bit with his cheek.

"Thank you Winry."

* * *

><p>yay fluffiness! ok ok short but my blockage is completely everywhere involving this story...but i do like this one...R&amp;R and thx!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

ok here's a semi real chapter. it doesn't have Hoenhiem yet but its not a background thing. Its a preview if you will. :) enjoy. WARNING WARNING! SHORT! VERY VERY SHORT! Ed: HEY! Me: *giggle*

* * *

><p>"Are you insane! You are in love with a slave owner!" Edward was seriously going to kill his little brother...he really was.<p>

"Shhh! Jesus i tell you something and you insist on yelling for all the world to hear. It was not as though i could help it Alphonse!" Alphonse simply gave him a astonished look.

"But she is one of the people who did all those horrid things to you remember!" Again, he was going to murder him. He sighed and said exasparated.

"She is not like that Al, and you know it. Her entire family is not like that." Alphonse gave a disapproving look.

"Still, i wouldn't trust her too much brother." Edward smiled at this.

"A bit too late on that Al." Alphonse tilted his head in confusion. Edward couldn't help but grin at his face.

"I have already told her everything, so there is not any more trust to be given away." Alphonse's jaw dropped.

"You ARE insane! You just gave every detail to a woman who may end up selling you again! She might not even care very much of you!" Edward could feel his eyes narrow sharply.

"Must you be so morbid Alphonse? Also it is unlikely that she does not care." Alphonse gave a worried glance.

"I just do not want you to get hurt brother, physically or otherwise." Edward sighed again and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes yes i understand that but you must trust me on this. She does care and she will not sell me again." Alphonse shook his head.

"I cannot trust your judgement on this but i will not stop you from doing so." Edward smiled.

"Atleast you will give me that." Alphonse rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I still believe you to be mental brother." Edward laughed.

"Believe as you wish Al, believe as you wish."

"Edward!" Edward glanced over his shoulder at his name being called. Alphonse chuckled.

"You are like a dog! The only difference beinbg your ear did not lift up!" He laughed at this while Edward scowled.

"Be quiet." Alphonse stilladorned a grin as he spoke.

"Go on to your girlfriend then brother." Edward blushed at this.

"Once again, be quiet. Coming Ms. Winry!" He called out the last part as he left his room. Yes, he was going to absolutely murder his little brother.

* * *

><p>ok ok short but there. the next chapter will have Hoenhiem i promise! *sigh* my writers block it beginning to go away...yay R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

ok ok i hope it isn't TOO bad but here is the next chapter...yes it involves Hoenhiem...:) it continues where the previous left off BTW

* * *

><p>"Yes Ms. Win-" Edward cut off his sentence at the sight he was given. In the entering room where the front door opens to sat none other than Hoenhiem himself. He wore a very formal gray suit with a golden tie. Winry seemed happy, as did her parents. Winry gave a slightly confused smile at him.<p>

"This man says he knows you somehow Edward. Could you shed some light on the subject?" Edward could not stop the glare that he gave the man. Winry jolted in surprise.

"Excuse my language but why the hell are you here?" Winry put a hand over her chest.

"EDWARD! How rude! Why would you say such a horrible thing?" Edward's look softened somewhat as he explained.

"THAT, Ms. Winry, is my father, Van Hoenhiem." Hoenhiem simply smiled.

"It is nice to see you as well Edward." Edward also could not stop himself from slipping into lower class language.

"Fuck off. Why are you here eh?" Hoenhiem did not falter and stood up.

"Is it wrong that i want to see my eldest son?" Edward rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Do not make me laugh Hoenhiem. Why would you wish to see me after YOU sold me into the slave trade in the first place mm?" Hoenhiem's smile disappeared.

"I was hoping you had learned some discipline. Though judging by your use of language that assumption seems to have been incorrect." Edward frowned.

"How would me becoming a slave, who do not get educated, who are usually rude and use foul language, help ME become disciplined? You did the exact opposite if you did anything at all. The only reason I am using such language is because you deserve no better than that." Hoenhiem was speechless, thus Edward continued.

"Precisely. Admit your false doings Hoenhiem. You did it simply because i disagreed with your beliefs. As did mother and Alphonse. You did it to be cruel, and for that I will not forgive you thus i do not wish you to be here." Hoenhiem snapped from his trance like state.

"Cruel? I raised you to be a slave owner, and you bring me shame by being this abolitionist fool that you are." Edward smirked.

"Yes yes and that bring me joy!" Hoenhiem gave a burning glare towards him, but Edward shrugged it off. Winry then spoke.

"I'm so sorry Edward i did not realize that he was your father, though now i certainly see a resemblance. Sir I would like you to leave, you are no longer welcome here." Hoenhiem said nothing but simply lunged at Edward, clutching his neck with both hands. Edward was lifted from the floor slightly and let out a strangled grunt. Edward managed a twitching grin before laughing airily, not much noise being let out in it. Hoenhiem arched a brow at him, at which Edward laughed again.

"I...am much stronger...than I appear...Hoenhiem!" Edward kicked out with his automail foot, forcing Hoenhiem to release him, he then roundhouse kicked him, sending Hoenhiem across the room. Edward rubbed at his neck a bit.

"Foolish old man. You have not the slightest inkling of who you are messing with anymore." Hoenhiem Shakily stood up.

"You incompetent little-!" He couldn't finish because by then Edward had walked across the room and grabbed his head, pulling him down to knee him hard in the stomach. Hoenhiem dropped to the floor once Edward released his hair.

"As i had said, you do not know who you are dealing with anymore Hoenhiem. I am not the little kid you decided to remove from your life. I pity you actually, for I am certain I am far happier than you. How funny, the slave is happier than the owner." Winry was stunned, he just beat his father without a second's hesitation! This was only the tip of the iceberg as far as his skills, that she was certain about. Edward picked up Hoenhiem by the haor again and dragged him out the door. He dropped him on the drive and came back inside. It was James who spoke next.

"We really must see just what you are capable of Edward."

* * *

><p>A bit short but there's a chapter of the ACTUAL story. i decided to let Hoenhiem off easy, i was originally going to kill him...but i'm merciful. ;)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

ok ok...since i got so many awesome reviews i decided to give you a update earlier than i had originally planned. here's edo being a badass.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain Ms. Eliza?" Edward asked unsure as he looked at the man before him. The man was pale, had short shaggy black hair (NOT MUSTANG) and brown slacks on. He and the man were both shirtless and the man seemed frightened of his many scars. This man was a supposed champion of martial arts, and apparently the Rockbells had connections. Ms Eliza and Winry both nodded furiously.<p>

"Absolutly! We must see just how much martial arts training you were given!" Edward shrugged.

"I can assure you not much, however I taught myself plenty. If you are so sure of this I shall do it." The man bounced slightly on his feet, while Edward remained in a relaxed pose, his hands in his pockets his hips arched forward a bit. Similar to the pose he had when he was bought, Winry noted mentally. The man scoffed at him.

"You have not a single battle stance?" Edward smirked.

"I have no need for such silly things. I was taught without one and I will fight without one. You may begin if you wish sir." The man nodded and sprinted forward leaping up into the air and beginning a roundhouse kick. Edward caught the man's foot in his hand easily and swung him over his shoulder, the man skidding a few feet. One hand remained in Edward's pocket throughout all this, clearly he wasn't being challenged much. The man huffed and tried again, sending a wide-swung punch towards Edward's back. Edward ducked and spun under the man's hand before throwing a punch of his own. The man flew through the air for a moment before crashing back down. Edward still had his hand in the air from his punch before he smoothly brought it down. Edward gave a bored and unimpressed glance at the man, his eyes half mast and a small frown on his lips.

"Are you certain he is a champion Ms. Eliza? He seems a bit slow for such a title." The man turned red in anger and embarrassment before kicking out at Edward's head. Edward dodged matrix style before sending a kick at the mans jaw, doing the splits in the process. Winry simply stared in awe, the boy's a god! He's very handsome, can fight, is a gentleman (most of the time) and actually cares for her like a friend (or more seeing as she is oblivious) not as a owner! Winry blushed, she couldn't help that she fell in love with a slave, he's incredible! Edward roundhouse kicked the man, sending him skidding on his side to the right, hitting the wall of the house. The man jumped back up, causing Edward to clap slowly.

"My, you are persistent aren't you sir?" The man's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He ran forward and proceeded to send multiple fast punches right at Edward's head. Edward dodged these easily enough before finally pulling the hand from his pocket and grabbing one of the man's wrists, pulling him forward as he swung his hand to punch him in the cheek. Needless to say, the man went flying again. Edward clapped for real this time.

"My, you made me use BOTH hands! Impressive, none of who i have previously fought could do such a thing. Congratulations sir." The man simply stood up shakily and spit blood onto the grass. Damn this boy! How is he so good at this when he is nothing but a mere slave? Edward approached the man.

"Do you wish to stop? I do not want to permanently harm you sir, so if you feel you may be injured, please say so and we shall take you to the infirmary." The man simply crouched down and kicked at Edward's feet. Edward nearly fell but quickly leaned back and rocked back on his arms back onto his feet. He seemingly pouted at this.

"That was rude, i was speaking to you. Are you growing agitated sir?" The man growled a bit and swung at him again, which Edward dodged again before sighing and doing as he did to his father, grabbing the man's hair and kneeing him hard in the stomach, though with his human knee this time. As, expected the man dropped to the ground, gasping for air, see9ing as it just was forced from his lungs. Edward simply picked thwe man up and, putting one of the man's arms around his shoulders, took him to the Rockbells.

"I will see to it, that he is checked out in the infirmary." They nodded and Edward quietly took the man into the house.

"My, that was very impressive!" Mrs. Eliza stated, a hand over her chest. James nodded, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Agreed. Winry, he will now be your guard whenever you may go into the market place understood?" Winry beamed and nodded.

"Completely daddy! I will feel very safe now knowing he's protecting me! He truly is something else huh moma?" Mrs. Eliza nodded, smiling at her daughters excitement. Edward returned and Winry hugged him.

"Ms. Winry! I just fought someone! I am certain I am sweaty!" She shrugged and nuzzled him, even sweaty he still smelled of nothing but cinnamon and oil. Edward sighed before complying to what he knew she wanted, and hugged her back. James huffed a bit, he was fully aware of what was happening, he just wasn't sure if he like it.

* * *

><p>ok there's Edward being Epic and kicking that guys ass. IDK who the guy is, i made him up...though he does sound a lot like Mustang. For those Mustang haters (if there is any) enjoy this! XD any hoo R&amp;R and all that stuff. Thx! :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

ok since you all have been great with the reviews and all here's the next chap. i'm not sure how many more of them there will be...hmmmn...any ideas my people? :) Ed and Winry's day at the market place.

* * *

><p>Things have calmed down a bit now. It has been a few days since the Hoenhiem incident and everyone seems to have gotten accustomed to one another. Ms. Trisha was finally released form the infirmary, much to Alphonse and Edward's relief. She does little tasks now, mostly have tea and entertain Mrs. Eliza. Edward, as was told, is Winry's guardian, he must follow her everywhere she goes once she leaves the household. Truthfully he enjoys this time, it's just him and her after all, she sercretly enjoys it as well. By now everyone in the household knows how the two feel about one another, everyone except the two themselves. Today the two were simply going on Winry's weekly trip to the market place. She goes every week to see if she wants anything in particular that day.<p>

" Thank you ever so much, it is simply darling!" Winry exclaimed to the seller, who had just sold her a dress. It was a deep blue with silver linings on both the bottom and on the collar. The dress flared out slightly from the waist down. It also had three diamond looking buttons. Edward smiled at Winry's enthusiasm, she was a shopping addict, no doubt about that. Winry caught him.

"What are you smiling for Edward?" Edward quickly wiped the smile off his face.

"No reason Ms. Winry...I am simply in a good mood." Little did the girl know it was because of her his mood was so uplifted. Winry studied him for a moment before shrugging and handing the dress to him. As they left the little shop three men approached them. One had a black suit on with a matching colored hat, while the other two dressed similar, only one had a gray suit, the other without a hat. The one with the black suit and hat spoke.

"My my, such a lovely dress. It must have cost quite a penny, correct Ms.?" Winry was uneasy about the three, they had pistols on their hips, no she didn't like this at all.

"Y-yes it cost a bit but why do you ask? Do you have a wife who would like a dress like it?" She asked, trying to hide her, perhaps, unnecessary fear. Edward was instantly on edge, hearing the fear in Winry's voice, though it went unnoticed by the three men. The man in the gray suit spoke next.

"No, that's not the reason we were asking..." The men chuckled a bit and one drew his pisotl.

"Be a good girl now and give us everything you have okay?" Edward stepped in front of her, the gun pointing at his nose, he had a dangerous look on his face, his eyes narrowed and a frown on his lips. His eyes were peircing as he glared at the man.

"I believe that will not be necessary sir, unless you are not strong enough to take me on with out it?" Edward said, his voice cold as he motioned towards the gun. The man laughed.

"Who are you? Her little slave boy? Ha! What could you possibly-" Edward cut him off as he hit the man's hand with the top of his, making the gun go flying. He then swung around and roundhouse kicked the man into the wall. He looked up slowly form the now unconscious man to the other two. The other two flinched at the amost murderous look in the boy's eyes.

"Any one else lie to mess with a woman?" Honestly, what kind of man are you if you are cruel to a woman or point a gun to her head? Pathetic." The men simply stood in fear and awe at the boy, Edward's furious eyes never leaving the two. Finally one snapped form his daze.

"Now wait a moment! We have two guns here! You should be frightened boy!" Edward laughed.

"Death means nothing to me, however i do not believe you have what it takes to pull that trigger." Again the men were speechless, as was Winry at his statement. He does not care about death? the man with out a hat stepped forward and put the pistol to Edward's chest.

"You are not afraid to die? Ha! You must be, otherwise you are not human." Edward smirked.

"Then i suppose I am not human sir..." He grabbed the man's arm and pulled him forward. Then man stumbled and Edward twisted his arm just so as to where the man cried out and was forced to release the gun. Edward grabbed it and put it to the man's head.

"I, on the other hand, believe i DO have what it takes to pull this trigger. Now, i would advise you to cease and desist before i have no choice but to do so." The man froze in fear at the boy's statement. Edward grinned and brought the gun up and swung it back down, knocking the man out. He then threw the gun at the other man, sending him stumbling before falling to the ground unconscious as well. edward laughed again.

"As though i could actually kill someone with you right behind me Ms. Winry." Winry smiled. She laughed along wirth him.

"Once again, I am grateful you are here Edwarcd. Otherwise i fear they may have done far worse then what they did.

"Which was Ms. Winry?" She laughed again.

"Scaring the living hell out of me." Edward couldn't help but laugh again, she was going to kill him one day, he just knew it!

"Shall we move on to the next shop Ms. Winry?" Winry nodded and began walking briskly down the street. Edward shook his head before following close behind her, the three men groaning as they past them.

* * *

><p>ok there we go! market place badassness. :) yay edo-kun! lol any requests om this story? R&amp;R Thx! idea goes to Awesomenaruto! XD<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

ok..hmmmn a request of a ball/dance eh? jealous edo-kun? i'll see what i can do! i think it'll nbe just her getting ready for it and Edo getting jealous...XD yay angry edo-kun.

* * *

><p>Edward could feel his eye twitching, and it wouldn't stop. Not only was Winry going to a dance without his protection, which puts him on edge, but she's going with another person. A man at that, the thought made him growl internally. Winry was currently spinning around in her new blue and silver dress in her room. She turns to him and gives a small smile.<p>

"Does it look good on me?" Edward had to force the smile onto his face.

"Looks fantastic Ms. Winry." Winry frowned, something was off. He never calls her Ms. Winry when they are alone together, what's up with him?

"Are you alright Edward?" Edward simply looked at her, which was on the brink of a glare. There was something overpowering in his gaze...what was it?

"Perfectly fine." And such short answers, how strange. She walked towards him with a worried expression.

"Are you certain? You do not sound quite like yourself Edward...?" Edward crossed his arms and looked to the side, he could not tell her why he was acting like this, she obviously did not see him as anything but a friend. He thought that was enough but apparently not.

"I am simply worried about you Ms., Winry. I do not want you getting hurt." Winry narrowed her eyes.

"And that, Edward. Why are you calling me that? It is just us you know, so please speak to me normally." He glanced at her, what she saw shocked her. She saw severe jealousy and some strange amounts of sadness. Why? Her look softened.

"I am going to be fine Edward,truly I am. It is a simple dance with an old friend of mine, nothing more." Edward snorted, surprising her. He's usually so kind, why such an action?

"Sure Ms. Winry, say as you wish. Enjoy yourself." He looked away form her again, damn his emotions. They're getting out of hand. He was getting angry, he could feel it. He truly didn't want to snap at Winry, but damn her and that boy. Who would've thought he would be the jealous type. Winry was getting worried now. He was shutting her out, like when he was forst bought. Why would this cause such a reaction? It was just a dance...with an old friend...who's a boy. oh. Oh. OH! Edward's jealous? Is that it? She decided to test her theory.

"Edward, does me going out with an old friend bother you? Because he is a boy? Are you...jealous?" A smile graced her features at the thought. Edward being jealous, because of the thought of her with another man. How...romantic and cute, she thought. Edward blushed a bit. But it faded and his anger finally burst.

"And even if I was, why does it matter eh?" He asked his tone slipping into lower class again. "I'm simply your slave, so go an' enjoy yersef massah." Edward slipped farther than she expected him to. He even slipped into calling her 'massah' a slang term for master of all things! She gave a shocked look at him, but he continued on.

"I ain't nuthin but a minority ya know massah? So why would you care if i was er not?" Winry gave a hurt look this time.

"Edward, stop it." She said quietly, so this was his anger? Him forgetting about who he used to be before being sold? Him lowering himself to that of a uneducated slave?

"Why massah?" He was looking at her now, he couldn't stop himself. "Am i scarin' ya now? So sorry massah, guess that be a slave for ya, never can do anythang right." She slammed into his chest.

"Why must you make things so difficult Ed?" He was shocked at the nickname. "If it bothered you so much why did you not tell me?" Anger was still boiling Edward's blood.

"Cuz' you don' care, why would you? I be a slave you be a owner, that how it works." Winry pounded on his chest.

"STOP IT! Quit speaking like that Ed! You are starting to scare me! Also i DO care you idiot! The only reason I was going was because my friend requested it of me! You are not a slave here Ed, you are family." Edward did not say anything, too shocked at both her words and what he had said earlier. Jealously and anger blurred his mind and he couldn't think straight! He had said such cruel things and spoke in such a horrible manner. His anger quickly cooled, but there was still some left boiling steadily.

"Yes yea, but it does not matter now does it? If I am jealous, and it is apparent that I am..." Edward trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Winry giggled and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Edward jolted slightly.

"Interested in me more than family or a servant should?" Edward gulped but nodded. Winry giggled again.

"That's alright, the feeling is mutual." Edward blinked in surprised as she slithered away from him.

"So.." He couldn't seem to ask the question.

"I suppose I can not go to the dance now can I?" Winry gave him that heart melting smile again, this time he knew why.

Finally the two weren't so oblivious.

* * *

><p>YAY COUPLEDOM! :) i decided to use this to get the two together. yays they are a couple! i got edo to use slave language! :D i know it isn't exactly what you probably had in mind but i'm not so good with dances themselves. I used your topic in general, i hope you like it!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

ok here's another chap...probably short cuz its just the aftermath of the fight/jealous edo-kun moment.

* * *

><p>"You may go if you would like to Winry..." Winry gave a surpirsed look in front of ehr, seeing as how she was sitting on Edward's lap and they were both facing the same direction.<p>

"So sure? A moment ago you were quite against the thought." He, now certain, wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned in to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Well, i did not know the feeling was mutual a moment ago Winry." Winry giggled a bit and rested her hands on his.

"No, it is quite alright, i did not really want to go anyhow. I never was interested in dances." Edward arched a brow.

"You do not like to dance?" She shook her head.

"Oh, no i love to dance, dances themselves are a bore however." edward hummed before an idea hit him. He carefully lifted her off of him, literally, and set her down on the bed itself. He then stood up and held out a hand towards her. This time she arched a brow at him. He gave a small smile.

"Well, then we can dance Winry. There will be no need to go to something you do not want to go to. So.." Winry smiled and grabbed his hand lightly. She stood up and put a hand on his mid back and kept the other in his. He put on arm on her waist and slowly they began to dance. It was to music no one else could hear except for the two. It was a slow and peaceful tune, seeing as the two took their time and simply danced in a circle around her bed. Winry could not wipe the smile from her face, and without thinking leaned up to kiss him softly. Edward missed but one beat in their dance before he returned the kiss and they continued. She stopped the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder as they danced. Edward gave a small smile of his own and leaned his head against hers. He began to hum, a slow and beautiful tune that the two began to dance along to.

"Who''s song is that? I do not believe I have heard it before." Edward chuckled lowly.

"It is mine actually, i made it a long time ago." She smiled against his neck.

"We really must see how ell you play then Ed." Edward hummed in agreement.

"Sure, why not Win."


	15. Chapter 15

ok...i don't know just how i'm going to do this but i will try. here's a Elric family chapter. :) no fluff in this one...maybe mentions of it..*wink* XD shortish.

* * *

><p>"So just where did your girlfriend run off to Big Brother?"" Again Edward felt the urge to kill rising in his system. He huffed and sat down on one of the red couches in the front room, his brother and mother on the other.<p>

"Though that term may be correct Alphonse must you insist on calling her that? Also, she and her parents are on a shopping trip in a nearby town so it will he just us for a time being." Ms. Trisha managed a weak smile, she was still a bit weary from her beating. Though it had been a few weeks the beating had done quite a toll on her body, but she managed.

"They truly are good people are they not?" She asked. Edward nodded while Alphonse slowly and unsure followed suit.

"I will not believe that until it is proven to me through the actions being done to me. I cannot believe anything without physical proof." Edward sighed.

"Come now Al, I am more analytic than you and yet YOU are the one unsure?" Alphonse simply nodded. Edward rolled his eyes a bit. Ms. Trisha nodded.

"They are very kind Alphonse! Most owners would force me back to work, even though i am weakened. They do not, they are letting me heal and I believe even then I will be used only for Mrs. Eliza's company." Edward smiled and nodded with her.

"Yes, they will most certainly take care of you mom." Mrs. Trisha smile before standing up and walking to where Edward sat. She sat down next to him, quite close since the couches were very small and hugged him weakly.

"It is wonderful that you are alright. We did not even know if you were still alive!" Edward nodded andf hugged her back.

"I did not know either. Truthfully the thought of you dead instead of being used as you were mom was comforting." Ms. Trisha nodded and hugged him a bit harder. Alphonse grinned.

"Same with you Brother. To think you were used for EVERYTHING." His grin faded. "The thought of you dead was more calming than the truth." Edward sighed again.

"Why must we speak of such depressing things?" Alphonse chuckled.

"Shall we talk about your girlfriend then Brother?" Edward rolled his eyes as Ms. Trisha returned to her spot next to Alphonse.

"What could you possibly want to know Al?" Alphonse's grin returned.

"I truthfully don't know, but watching you squirm over her is enjoyable." Edward scoffed.

"Sadist." Alphonse's grin widened.

"Is she truly so kind even when no one is near?" Edward was surprised at the honest question. He expression changed to that of gentleness and a small smile graced his features.

"Quite. She is always like that. It was never an act like I had originally thought." Ms. Trisha smiled along with him.

"Are you truly happy here Edward?" Edward's expression changed to that of puzzlement, his brow arching before softening tob his previous one.

" Yes, i am the happiest i have been since, well, even when i was not a slave I was unhappy, so, ever." Alphonse and Ms. Trisha nodded.

"Good, as am I." Ms. Trisha said the smile never leaving her features. "Oh and just what do they have you doing Alphonse?' This time it was Alphonse who smiled.

"for once I am where i want to be, the kitchen! I assist the chef in doing the meals and such. It is enjoyable actually." Edward nodded and grinned, Alphonse always did love cooking. Alphonse sighed.

"Damn, i suppose I cannot say this place is horrible now can I? They do treat us as though we are family...though James does not seem to pleased with you Brother." Edward arched a brow.

"I beg your pardon?" Alphonse laughed.

"He knows of you and Ms. Winry's relationship!" Edward drooped his head.

"Oh, no..." Again Alphonse laughed.

"He mainly seems mad simply because you are taking his daughter away, not because you are a slave though Brother." Edward grinned with his head still down.

"Atleast there is that." Themn the front door opened revealing Winry and her parents. Winry's arms were full of items she had bought and she seemed to be having trouble with her balance. Edward laughed and stood up.

"Allow me to assist you Ms. Winry." He sad as he took most of the load from her arms. She gave him that heart melting smile again.

"Thank you! Please help me carry them to my room." Edward nodded and the two disappeared down the corridor. Alphonse looked at Ms. Trisha and they both simply laughed.

Oh how this was going to be fun to watch.

* * *

><p>aaah! i had major writer's block right in the middle of their conversation! DX oh well i hope you liked it somewhat...-.- R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

ok...if you remember it..i had stated in a previous chapter that Edward had the urge to "Tear" at his head...riiight? *eye brow wiggle* did any of you wonder what he meant by that? XD well this is a little "confrontation" Of winry finally asking him why his hand was twitching. :) oh and i mean it by SHORT. also most is Edwards thoughts, so they will probably not be very formal...XD

* * *

><p>Damn it! He had thought that she'd forgotten by now! Winry was currently giving him a worried look mixed with a 'you better tell me or so help me!' look...and it was kind of scaring him.<p>

"Well Edward?" Shit, she's saying his full name now, that always means he is in trouble. He gave her a 'furreally?' look in return, he was NOT going to discuss this, not even with her. She did not back down, he did not really expect her to. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a 'you will regret it if you don't!' look. He shook his head. Her look softened a bit.

"Come now Ed, i just want to know why. Is it that bad?" He looked away form her with a frown on his face before nodding.

"Believe me Win you do not want to know! Besides it does not happen anymore." Winry narrowed her eyes in frustration.

"WHAT does not happen anymore Ed!" Winry yelled. She tackled him, making him fall onto her bed. She sat up and glared at him, he stared back with equal intensity.

"You. Do. Not. Want. To. Know." He said slowly, but soft enough so she would not kill him. She nodded furiosly.

"Yes. I. DO!" Edward sighed in defeat, he truly could not deny her anything if she really wanted it. He spoke the next sentences very fast and very quiet.

"It started a few months after my limbs were cut off and...you know what else... whenever I were to think about that time in my life, those memories...I do not know why but i would claw at my scalp. I believe it was a primal instinct to rid myself of the hurtful memories. I had actually done it unconsciously for a few months before i clawed enough for blood to come. Then i stopped...but the urge still comes whenever i think about it." Edward was looking away from her again and without him knowing his hand began twitching. Winry grabbed it and once again the action seemed to soothe it, it ceasing its movement. Edward looked back at her in confusion, still unaware of the twitching.

"It was twitching again." She said quietly before laying on him in a sort of hug. Edward blinked in surprise at this fact before humming and wrapping his arms around her back. He began to hum his melody and Winry sighed in contentment.

"Thank you for telling me Ed." He hummed a 'uhhuh' before returning to his song.

Seems as long as she's around there is no possible way of that habit returning.

* * *

><p>like i said short...but i wanted to extend on that previous statement. :) R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

ok i got this request through the reviews. i'm sorry but i'm not certain who it was. You know who you are and I hope you enjoy it! :) do ont know if it will be an actual part of the story or not...we'll see.

* * *

><p>"C-could you run that by me again James?" James was practically setting Edward on fire with his glare, his arms over his chest and a frown on his face.<p>

"You heard me Elric. You are being resold." Edward had an utterly horrified look on his face, as did Winry, who was on the brink of tears.

"Why!" They both asked at the same time, causing James to growl.

"That is why. You two are becoming to close for my tastes, thus, you will be separated through the selling of you, Edward." Edward could only blink in shock and severe confusion. It was Winry who spoke for the both of them.

"But I want him here! He is my servant and I want him." She said, hoping the phrasing would convince James. He would have none of it.

"Oh, but he is more than that is he not?" Winry grew angry.

"And even if he is? He makes me happy, so you cannot sell him papa!" Edward internally smiled at the small compliment unintentionally given. So he's doing his job eh?

"Absolutely not! I will not have my daughter doing anything of what I am imagining you two doing with a servant! You will not stoop so low!" Edward quicky shook his head and waved his hands in front of him.

"I can assure you we truly are not!" Winry nodded.

"No matter, even a kiss is unacceptable!" Winry was crying freely now.

"Moma would not allow this and you know it father!" She switched loving names now, her mother would surly never allow this...right?

"I am the head of the household, it is my choice and mine alone!" James roared.

"You cannot make this choice alone James and you know that as well." Mrs. Eliza said from behind him, her hands on her hips. "I completely approve of their relationship, why do you not?" James turned and glared at his wife.

"He is a servant, no matter how she may sugarcoat it! I will not allow her to lower herself to his standards!" Suddenly Edward chuckled, James turned sharply to stare at him in anger and confusion.

"I knew all of you could not be perfect. I should have known better actually, the one time I allow myself to grow attached..." He chuckled again, it was a bittersweet noise, his bangs covered his eyes from view, only his slightly grinning mouth being visible. James snapped.

"Silence yourself slave." This made Winry and Mrs. Eliza gasp in horror, while it simply made Edward click into his slave attitude. He raised his head, his eyes daring James to make a move, his pupils dilated slightly and his face still shadowed a bit, making him seem almost deranged.

"Oh? Yer usin' Slave now are ya?" James simply glowered at him in response.

"Edward, do not...just stop." Winry said quietly, she hated when he was like this...he wasn't Edward when he's like this. Edward snapped his gaze to Winry, who gave him an expecting and pleading look. He sighed before complying, the next sentences spoken in his usual formal tone.

"She should not lower to MY level? You lowered yourself James by calling me that. Believe me, right now, because of how your plantation runs, you are higher than any other plantation because, your slaves WANT to work here. They actually like you and are willing to work for you. Do not lower yourself by slipping into that." Winry stepped in when her father had no response.

"Please papa, Edward is not just a servant, truly he is not! He is far more educated than any other servant here or anywhere! He does not care for me simply because I am his owner and he simply wants to please me, he cares for me as you do Moma! I plead with you, do not sell him!" James looked hard at his daughter then moved his smoldering glare towards Edward.

"Truly James, if you really believe separating me from Winry is what is best for her, i will not stop you." Winry gave a astonished look at Edward. "As you do, I only wish for what is best for her, not me. In the end it is your choice James." Mrs. Eliza stepped in.

"Not JUST his however, i as I had previously said, approve." James continued to stare hard at Edward before walking towards him and growled dangerously in his ear.

"You do ONE thing to my daughter that is against her will, and you will not just be sold, oh no, not without you losing another limb." Edward nodded stiffly before James walked away, Edward simply stared in slight fear straight ahead for amoment befroe Winry tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you ok Edward?" He shook his head and nodded jerkily.

"Just frightened is all, a father is probably the most deadly thing to me at the moment..."

* * *

><p>there we go! yay scared edo...wait...that's not a good thing. ;) it's probably not what you exactly had in mind but i hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;r Thx!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

ok here's another one! requests beautiful beautiful requests! !

* * *

><p>Winry grinned into their kiss, it seems if she wants to be on top he'll be glad to let her. She trailed her hands down his, now bare, chest slowly. But once she reached his hips he jerked, not to her, but away from her. She did it again and the same result, although now stifled slightly. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his. She stared at him trying to figure out why he did that. He held a perfect stoic face, but hidden was a slight fear...why? She kept eye contact as she continued down his legs a bit, no response. She slowly went back to his hips and he jerked again. Why just there?<p>

"Ed...?" He didn't respond, a small blush simply formed on his cheeks. She arched a brow and brushed her fingers lower on his hips, causing him to jerk harder than before. He blushed harder. This was so stupid! Why is he reacting like this? It's just them...in an intimate position. Oh. Her eyes widened as she realized why he was moving away from her. Her mouth form a small "oh" expression. She put her hands on his chest and sat up.

"Ed...? Is something the matter?" He looked away from her.

"I-uh..." She gave a small understanding look.

"Is it because of what they did to you?" He gave a slight glare towards his right but nodded a bit. She smiled a little at him.

"But it is okay is it not? I am not forcing you am I?" His look softened but did not meet her eyes. Her smile widened a bit but her look stayed soft.

"Am I?" she asked again. He sighed slightly and shook his head no. She laid back on him with the smile still on her lips.

"Bad memorize though hmm?" Edward gave a sad look, still looking away from her but nodded again. She kissed his chest lightly and smiled again.

"That is alright, I understand." She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his chest. "We will simply have to break you from those memories then." Edward nodded before an idea struck him. He gently rolled them over and kissed her, he now on top.

"I at the very least, can do something to you Winry..."

* * *

><p>whoo! i kept it T rated! :D sorry that it's short...i could'a made it longer if I had gone beyond T rating...-.- unfortunately my parents would not appreciate their teenage daughter writing such a thing. :) oh well i hope you enjoyed it and sorry for not updating...high school is evil...:)<p> 


	19. Chapter 20

ok ok since so many of you aren't to happy with me...how about i give it a happy ending? :) so sorry...*huggles everyone* plz don't kill me! :) i hope you'll try one of my other stories, i could use some encouragement on those.

* * *

><p>"Wait, seriously?" Edward couldn't comprehend what just happened. One minute he's simply discussing whether he would be sure to care for Winry as best as he could then<p>

"Alright, you have my permission to marry." He could kind of understand how he came up with that but...wow...seriously? James facepalmed a bit.

"Yes." Edward's shocked look quickly melted into that of pure happiness.

"I cannot thank you enough."

"Simply do not make me regret it understood?" Edward chuckled, the biggest of grins still on his face.

"Perfectly." Edward left the room calmly but the second the door closed he couldn't help it, he ran. Then he stopped. Wait, what if she isn't that serious? His grin faded slightly but did not go away. Oh well if not he's happy as it is. He walked down the corridor he knew so well and knocked on her door.

"Metal makes a very profound sound, you know you do not have to knock Ed." Edward grin spread again and he walked in. She arched a brow at his look.

"You look as though you were given a million dollars Ed." Edward chuckled.

"No I was given something better." He borw arched higher.

"Better? What?" Edward sat next to her and took both her hands in his.

"I was given permission to marry you Win." Winry's jaw dropped and she flew into his chest a shout of joy coming from her. She back away a bit.

"But Who? How?" Edward laughed at her astonished look and tone.

"In order, Your father and through a simple conversation." Winry's eyes teared up with joy and she all but crushed her lips to his. Edward hand came up to run through her hair and cup her cheek. Edward pushed her lightly onto her back and caged her in with both his arms by her head. They puled back and Edward rested his forehead on hers.

"So the obvious question is, will you marry me Winry?" Winry laughed and put her arms around his neck.

"Of course."

"A less obvious question,even after knowing all the things I had to do, do you still want me?"

"The same answer Ed." Edward smiled and kissed her again. He slowly brought one of her hands to his hip.

"Then I do not care anymore."

* * *

><p>yay smexyish love! :) so sorry! Gomenasai! :) for the final time R&amp;R Thank you! :3<p> 


	20. Chapter 21

ok i guess i'm NOT done with this...at least...not really. the story itself is done but imma make some chapters to keep myself busy. :)

* * *

><p>"Mmm?" Winry hummed as she heard faint music coming from down the light blue hallway leading to her bedroom. She slowly walked down it following the music. It sounded sad, almost as though mourning something. Her deep purple dress flowed behind her feet, which were clad in a similar purple heel, making a small clack with every step she took. The closer she got she began to realize it was a piano, and a very slow and now almost peaceful tune. She tilted her head, her blonde hair falling in her face slightly, it was messy considering it was fairly early. She finally reached the music room at the far end of the hall. She put her ear to the door and listened for a moment. The music had become happy by now, it seemed to be telling a story now that she thought about it. She quietly opened the door, as to not interrupt the player, and smiled lightly at the image given. Edward sat at the piano, his eyes barely open and in a black pin striped tuxedo. A small smile played on his lips and the song picked up speed slightly, becoming cheerful and joyous. His eyes closed entirely as he began to hum along with the song. His long, nimble fingers trailed along the keys, seeming to barely touch them as he played. Even his metal hand seemed weightless as they traveled across the keys, not the slightest indication of the metal was heard in his melody. Winry closed her eyes and swayed from side to side slightly along with the rhythm and she began to hum quietly along with him. Edward, with his keen senses, heard her soft voice waft through the music, and he slowly quieted the song to an end. He opened his eyes and simply looked at her, curious to her reaction. Winry smiled widely and walked a bit closer, standing to his right.<p>

"That was beautiful, where did you learn to play?" Edward smiled back and stood up.

"Quite a while ago one of my owners wished for a slave to play for her during tea, thus they began to teach me." Winry hummed.

"Did it take you long? You play very well, surely it took years?" Edward laughed lightly and shook his head.

"No, no, it took a mere 5 months before I was creating my own compositions." Winry blinked in surpirse.

"Could you possibly create one for me? I would love to hear more." Edward arched a brow before smiling again and nodding. He sat back down and his hands hovered over the keys for a moment, his eyes glazed in concentration before he began to play. It was a calming yet uplifting tune. His reaction was the same, his eyes closing and he began humming along with the music. It transitioned from the lows to the highs quickly and smoothly, making the song interesting and unpredictable. Winry smiled and closed her eyes and began swaying again. Then he suddenly changed the tune, it became quick and exciting, the notes lasting barely a moment before the next note played. She gave him a look but continued to listen. It quickly calmed to a slow and almost romantic tone, Edward humming not the notes but almost like he was humming lyrics that went with it, kept his eyes closed though his eye lids flickered every once in a while. Winry watched him with interest, it was unusual for the young man to seem so relaxed. She figured this was his escape from this world, from his slavery, from his pain. Winry smiled at the thought,

in music he seems free.

* * *

><p>ok i had wanted to make a chap with him playing but it never happened! i feel better now. also this takes place sometime in the first three weeks he was there. R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


End file.
